Lift Me Up By Tyson
by YourSorcerer
Summary: My story is about Alexandra, she is an angel who has fallen from heaven one GOd had started to loose his faith, her fiance Jace followed her down awhile later and found her stuck woth a group of humans, with an angel army sent from God to exterminate the.


P#r#o#l#o#u#g#e#:##  
#T#h#e# #s#k#y# #d#a#r#k#e#n#e#d# #i#n# #m#y# #e#y#e#s#.# #I# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #t#h#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #f#a#l#l# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#k#y# #a#n#d# #I# #k#n#e#w# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #s#a#f#e# #a#n#y#m#o#r#e#.# #I#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #e#n#d#.# #T#h#e# #e#n#d# #o#f# #h#u#m#a#n# #k#i#n#d#.# #H#e# #h#a#d# #s#e#n#t# #t#h#e#m# #t#o# #w#a#r# #a#n#d# #s#o#m#e# #h#a#d# #r#e#f#u#s#e#d#.# #I# #w#a#s# #o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #t#o# #f#a#l#l#.##  
#I# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#e#e# #i#n# #H#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #h#o#w# #h#e# #h#a#t#e#d# #t#h#r#o#w#i#n#g# #a#w#a#y# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #h#e# #c#r#e#a#t#e#d#.# #W#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #w#e#?# #W#e# #a#r#e# #a#n#g#e#l#s#.# #M#y# #n#a#m#e#?# #M#y# #n#a#m#e# #i#s# #A#l#e#x#a#n#d#r#a#,# #b#u#t# #i#n# #b#o#o#k#s# #i#'#m# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #t#h#e# #a#n#g#e#l# #o#f# #r#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #w#r#o#n#g#,# #l#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #d#a#r#k#,# #o#r# #t#h#e#y# #c#a#l#l# #m#e# #A#n#g#e#l# #A#l#e#x#.# #H#e#a#v#e#n# #i#s#n#'#t# #a#s# #t#h#e#y# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #s#a#y#.# #I#t# #c#a#n# #b#e# #a# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #H#e#l#l#.##

##

##

##  
#C#h#a#p#t#e#r# #1##

#B#e#i#n#g# #s#t#u#c#k# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#i#d#d#l#e# #o#f# #n#o#w#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #s#o# #n#o#t# #f#u#n#.# #I# #w#i#s#h# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #w#i#t#h# #m#y# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #s#i#s#t#e#r#s#.# #E#v#e#n# #m#y# #f#i#a#n#c#e# #I# #w#i#s#h# #t#o# #b#e# #w#i#t#h#.# #W#h#e#n# #I# #f#e#l#l# #t#o# #t#h#e# #e#a#r#t#h# #I# #t#o#o#k# #t#h#e# #f#o#r#m# #o#f# #a# #h#u#m#a#n# #t#e#e#n#a#g#e#r# #w#h#o# #w#a#s# #t#o# #d#i#e#.# #S#h#e# #i#s# #d#e#a#d# #b#u#t# #a#l#i#v#e# #w#i#t#h# #m#e# #i#n# #h#e#r#.# #H#e#r# #n#a#m#e# #w#a#s# #A#l#i#a#n#n#a#,# #A#l#i# #f#o#r# #s#h#o#r#t#.# #H#e#r# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #w#e#r#e# #a#n#n#o#y#i#n#g#.# #T#h#e#i#r# #n#a#m#e#s# #w#h#e#r#e# #M#a#y# #a#n#d# #C#a#r#l# #T#y#s#o#n#.# #I# #h#a#t#e#d# #t#h#e#m# #b#u#t# #H#e# #w#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #b#e# #h#a#p#p#y# #i#f# #I# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#a#t# #o#u#t# #l#o#u#d#.##

#W#e# #w#e#r#e# #s#t#u#c#k# #s#o#m#e#w#h#e#r#e# #i#n# #I#l#l#i#n#o#i#s#.# #T#h#e# #t#o#w#n# #w#a#s# #s#m#a#l#l# #t#h#o#u#g#h#.# #I#t#'#s# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #F#a#i#r#b#u#r#y#.# #O#u#r# #c#a#r# #h#a#d# #b#r#o#k#e#n# #d#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#n#k# #H#i#m# #t#h#a#t# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #c#a#m#e# #a#l#o#n#g# #t#o# #h#e#l#p# #u#s#.# #W#e# #w#e#r#e# #s#t#u#c#k# #i#n# #a# #b#a#r# #w#h#i#l#e# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #c#a#r# #t#o# #b#e# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d#.# #U#n#f#o#r#t#u#n#a#t#l#e#y#,# #I#t# #w#a#s# #a#t#t#a#c#h#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #c#a#r# #s#h#o#p#.# #I# #w#a#s# #s#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #m#e#s#s#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #j#u#k#e#b#o#x# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #s#o#m#e# #d#e#s#c#e#n#t# #m#u#s#i#c#.# #N#o#t#h#i#n#g# #a#t# #a#l#l#.# #T#h#a#t#'#s# #w#h#e#n# #i#t# #c#a#m#e# #i#n#.# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #h#e#a#r# #i#t#'#s# #v#o#i#c#e# #i#n# #m#y# #h#e#a#d#.# #I#t# #s#a#i#d#"#Y#o#u#'#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #d#i#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#m# #A#l#e#x#a#n#d#r#a#.#"# #I# #g#l#a#r#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #u#n#t#i#l# #m#y# #s#o# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #"#m#o#t#h#e#r#"# #e#l#b#o#w#e#d# #m#e# #a#n#d# #s#c#o#l#d#e#d# #m#e# #f#o#r# #s#t#a#r#i#n#g#.# #T#h#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #w#a#s# #a# #f#a#l#l#e#n# #a#n#g#e#l# #s#e#n#t# #b#y# #H#i#m# #t#o# #s#t#a#r#t# #t#h#e# #e#x#t#e#r#m#i#n#a#t#i#o#n#.##

#I# #g#l#a#n#c#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #h#e#r#e#.# #T#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #M#a#y# #a#n#d# #C#a#r#l#,# #a# #c#o#o#k# #s#c#o#l#d#i#n#g# #a#t# #a# #t#r#a#i#n#e#e#,# #a# #b#a#r#t#e#n#d#e#r#,# # #a# #w#a#i#t#r#e#s#s# #a#n#d# #a# #g#r#o#u#p# #o#f# #t#e#e#n#s# #w#i#t#h# #f#a#k#e# #I#D#'#s#.# #I# #s#i#g#h#e#d# #a#n#d# #p#r#a#y#e#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e#m# #a#l#l# #t#o# #s#u#r#v#i#v#e#.# #A# #w#a#i#t#r#e#s#s# #w#e#n#t# #u#p# #t#o# #t#h#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #a#s#k#e#d#"# #W#h#a#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #y#o#u# #l#i#k#e#?#"##

#I#t# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#"# #A# #b#u#d#l#i#g#h#t#.#"##

#T#h#e# #w#a#i#t#r#e#s#s# #n#o#d#d#e#d# #a#n#d# #w#e#n#t# #t#o# #g#e#t# #i#t#.# #I# #h#i#s#s#e#d# #i#n# #m#y# #h#e#a#d# #"#G#e#t# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#e#r#e# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#,# #t#h#i#s# #i#s#n#'#t# #y#o#u#r# #f#i#g#h#t#.#"##

#H#e# #l#a#u#g#h#e#d# #o#u#t# #l#o#u#d# #a#n#d# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #g#l#a#n#c#e#d# #a#t# #h#i#m#.# #T#h#e# #w#a#i#t#r#e#s#s# #c#a#m#e# #b#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #a#s#k#e#d#"# #A#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#l#s#e#?#"##

#"#Y#e#s# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #e#l#s#e#.# #I# #w#a#n#t# #y#o#u# #t#o# #b#u#r#n#!#"# #h#e# #y#e#l#l#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #l#a#u#g#h#e#d#.##

#T#h#e# #w#a#i#t#r#e#s#s# #g#l#a#r#e#d# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#f#f#.# #T#h#e# #a#n#g#e#l# #l#a#u#g#h#e#d# #a#n#d# #l#a#u#g#h#e#d#.# #H#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #b#l#o#o#d# #r#e#d#,# #h#i#s# #t#e#e#t#h# #s#h#a#r#p#e#n#e#d# #a#n#d# #h#e# #h#i#s#s#e#d#.# #H#e# #j#u#m#p#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #w#a#l#l# #a#n#d# #s#c#r#e#e#c#h#e#d#"# #Y#o#u#'#r#e# #a#l#l# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #d#i#e#!#"# #a#n#d# #j#u#m#p#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #w#a#i#t#r#e#s#s#.# #S#h#e# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d# #a#s# #h#e# #b#i#t# #h#e#r# #h#e#a#d# #o#f#f#.# #T#h#e# #c#r#u#n#c#h# #o#f# #b#o#n#e#s# #b#r#e#a#k#i#n#g#,# #b#l#o#o#d# #s#p#l#a#t#t#e#r#i#n#g# #s#e#t# #m#e# #o#f#f#.##

#I# #g#r#o#w#l#e#d# #a#n#d# #l#e#t# #o#u#t# #m#y# #w#i#n#g#s#.# #T#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #b#l#a#c#k# #l#i#k#e# #m#y# #h#a#i#r#.# #I# #h#a#d# #b#e#c#o#m#e# #m#y# #t#r#u#e# #f#o#r#m#.# #I# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #A#l#i#a#n#n#a#,# #I# #w#a#s# #a#n# #A#n#g#e#l#.# #I# #p#u#l#l#e#d# #o#u#t# #m#y# #d#a#g#g#e#r# #a#n#d# #j#u#m#p#e#d# #a#t# #m#y# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r#e#d# #i#n# #h#i#s# #e#a#r#"# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #f#a#r#w#e#l#l#,# #w#e#'# # # # #V#E# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #,# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #,# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #.#"# # #I# #t#h#e#n# #s#l#i#t# #h#i#s# #t#h#r#o#a#t# #a#n#d# #t#o#r#e# #h#i#s# #h#e#a#d# #o#f#f# #s#p#l#a#t#t#e#r#i#n#g# #b#l#o#o#d# #a#l#l# #o#v#e#r# #m#y# #a#r#m#o#r#.##

#I# #h#i#s#s#e#d# #u#n#d#e#r# #m#y# #b#r#e#a#t#h#e#"# #J#e#e#s#h#,# #t#h#i#s# #c#o#s#t# #a# #l#o#t# #i#n# #H#e#a#v#e#n# #n#o#w# #i#t#'#s# #r#u#i#n#e#d#.# #O#h# #w#e#l#l#.#"##

#I# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #w#h#o# #s#t#a#r#e#d#.# #I# #p#u#t# #m#y# #w#i#n#g#s# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #m#y# #b#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #b#a#r#t#e#n#d#e#r# #w#h#o# #o#w#n#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#a#r#.# #I# #s#a#i#d#"# #L#o#c#k# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#s#,# #w#i#n#d#o#w#s#,# #e#v#e#r#y#t#h#i#n#g#.# #G#e#t# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #i#n# #h#e#r#e# #a#n#d# #a#n#y# #w#e#a#p#o#n#s# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #g#e#t# #t#h#e#m# #i#n# #h#e#r#e# #o#r# #y#o#u#r# #a#l#l# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #d#i#e#.#"##

#H#e# #n#o#d#d#e#d# #a#n#d# #r#a#n#.# #T#h#e# #c#o#o#k# #a#n#d# #t#r#a#i#n#e#e# #c#a#m#e# #a#n#d# #s#a#t# #i#n# #a# #b#o#o#t#h# #w#h#i#l#e# #M#a#y# #s#a#i#d#"# #W#h#o# #a#r#e# #y#o#u#?# #W#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #m#y# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#!#"##

#I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#"# #S#h#e# #d#i#e#d# #a# #l#o#n#g# #t#i#m#e# #a#g#o#.# #I# #t#o#o#k# #o#v#e#r# #h#e#r# #b#o#d#y# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #s#h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #d#i#e# #s#o# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t# #h#u#m#a#n#k#i#n#d# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #t#h#e# #e#x#t#e#r#m#i#n#a#t#i#o#n# #b#e#g#a#n#.#"##

#A# #t#e#e#n# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#p# #s#a#i#d#"# #W#h#a#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #m#e#a#n# #a#b#o#u#t# #e#x#t#e#r#m#i#n#a#t#i#o#n#?#"##

#"#G#o#d# #h#a#s# #g#i#v#e#n# #u#p# #o#n# #y#o#u# #a#l#l#.# #H#e#'#s# #l#o#s#t# #h#i#s# #f#a#i#t#h#,# #b#u#t# #I# #h#a#v#e#n#'#t#.#"##

#T#h#e#y# #s#t#a#r#e#d# #a#n#d# #I# #b#e#n#t# #d#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r#e#d#"# #F#a#r#w#e#l#l# #n#e#w# #b#o#r#n# #a#n#g#e#l#.#"# #t#o# #t#h#e# #d#e#a#d# #w#a#i#t#r#e#s#s#.# #I# #p#i#c#k#e#d# #u#p# #h#e#r# #b#o#d#y# #a#n#d# #t#h#r#e#w# #i#t# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e#.# #I# #s#i#g#h#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#a#t#.# ##

#T#h#e# #b#a#r#t#e#n#d#e#r# #c#a#m#e# #b#a#c#k# #i#n# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #g#u#y# #i#n# #t#h#e# #c#a#r# #s#h#o#p#.# #I# #s#a#i#d#"# #N#o#w# #t#h#a#t# #w#e#'#r#e# #a#l#l# #h#e#r#e# #l#e#t# #m#e# #k#n#o#w# #y#o#u#r# #n#a#m#e#s#.# #Y#o#u# #a#l#l#.# #O#v#e#r# #i#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#p# #w#i#t#h# #f#a#k#e# #I#D#'#s#.# #Y#o#u#r# #n#a#m#e#s# #n#o#w#.#"##

#T#h#e#y# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #n#a#m#e#s# #s#t#a#r#t#l#e#d#.# #T#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #A#n#n#a#b#e#t#h#,# #Q#u#i#l#,# #S#o#p#h#i#a#,# #S#m#i#t#h#,# #a#n#d# #A#s#h#t#o#n#.# #I# #n#o#d#d#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#k#e#r#s#.# #t#h#e#y# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #n#a#m#e#s# #w#h#i#c#h# #w#h#e#r#e# #S#t#e#v#e#,# #A#l#e#c#,# #B#u#b#b#a#,# #a#n#d# #J#i#m#.# #I# #n#o#d#d#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#"# #M#y# #n#a#m#e# #i#s# #A#l#e#x#a#n#d#r#a#,# #c#a#l#l# #m#e# #A#l#e#x# #t#h#o#u#g#h#.# #I# #a#m# #a#n# #A#n#g#e#l#,# #I# #f#e#l#l# #f#r#o#m# #h#e#a#v#e#n# #t#o# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t# #h#u#m#a#n# #k#i#n#d#.# #I# #l#e#f#t# #e#v#e#r#y#t#h#i#n#g# #u#p# #t#h#e#r#e# #t#o# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t# #y#o#u# #a#l#l#.# #M#y# #f#a#m#i#l#y#,# #m#y# #f#i#a#n#c#e#,# #m#y# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #s#i#s#t#e#r#s#.# #T#h#e#y# #c#a#l#l# #m#e# #t#h#e# #a#n#g#e#l# #o#r# #d#a#r#k#n#e#s#s# #a#n#d# #l#i#g#h#t#,# #a#n#g#e#l# #f#o# #r#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #w#r#o#n#g#.#"##

#Q#u#i#l# #s#a#i#d#"# #S#o# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #h#e#r#e# #t#o# #h#e#l#p# #u#s#?#"##

#I# #n#o#d# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#"# #T#h#e# #o#n#l#y# #w#a#y# #t#o# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t# #y#o#u# #i#s# #u#n#t#i#l# #H#e# #g#e#t#s# #h#i#s# #f#a#i#t#h# #b#a#c#k#.# #I#t#'#l#l# #b#e# #a#w#h#i#l#e# #t#h#o#u#g#h#.#"##

#"#U#m#m# #A#l#e#x#.#.#.#I# #t#h#i#n#k# #y#o#u#'#l#l# #n#e#e#d# #y#o#u#r# #s#w#o#r#d# #t#h#i#n#g# #a#g#a#i#n# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #a# #t#h#i#n#g# #s#i#t#t#i#n#g# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e#.#"# #s#a#i#d# #A#l#e#c# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d#o#w#.##

#I# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #u#p# #t#o# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d#o#w# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h#.# #T#h#e# #a#n#g#e#l# #h#a#d# #b#l#a#c#k# #h#a#i#r# #l#i#k#e# #m#i#n#e#,# #b#l#u#e# #e#y#e#s#,# #p#a#l#e# #s#k#i#n#,# #a#n#d# #b#l#a#c#k# #w#i#n#g#s# #l#i#k#e# #m#i#n#e#.# #H#e# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #a# #b#a#d# #a#n#g#e#l#.# #T#h#i#s# #w#a#s# #J#a#c#e#.# #M#y# #f#i#a#n#c#e#.# #I# #s#m#i#l#e#s# #a#t# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #b#e#c#k#o#n#e#d# #h#i#m# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #i#n#.# #H#e# #s#m#i#l#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #c#a#m#e# #i#n# #w#i#t#h# #w#e#a#p#o#n#s#.# #A# #l#o#t# #o#f# #w#e#a#p#o#n#s#.##

##  
#C#h#a#p#t#e#r# #2##

#"#J#a#c#e#!# #M#y# #l#o#v#e#!#"# #I# #s#a#i#d# #j#u#m#p#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#s#.##

#A#l#e#x#a#n#d#r#a#,# #l#o#v#e#"# #H#e# #s#a#i#d# #c#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #m#e# #a#n#d# #h#u#g#g#i#n#g# #m#e#.# #I# #s#m#i#l#e#d# #a#t# #h#i#m# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s#.##

#"#S#o# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #y#o#u#r# #f#i#a#n#c#e# #y#o#u# #w#e#r#e# #t#a#l#k#i#n#g# #a#b#o#u#t#?#"# #a#s#k#e#d# #M#a#y#,# #w#i#t#h# #s#m#e#a#r#e#d# #e#y#e#l#i#n#e#r# #a#n#d# #m#a#s#c#a#r#a# #o#n# #h#e#r# #f#a#c#e#.# #I# #n#o#d# #t#o# #h#e#r#.# #S#h#e# #n#o#d#s# #h#e#r# #h#e#a#d# #a#n#d# #b#e#g#i#n#s# #t#o# #c#r#y# #a#g#a#i#n#.# #I# #f#r#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #f#e#e#l# #h#e#r# #s#a#d#n#e#s#s#.# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #J#a#c#e# #a#n#d# #a#s#k# #"# #W#h#a#t#'#s# #i#t# #l#i#k#e# #o#u#t# #t#h#e#r#e#?#"##

#H#e# #h#a#d# #s#a#d#n#e#s#s# #i#n# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s#.# #"# #I# #h#a#d# #t#o# #k#i#l#l# #m#a#n#y# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#s# #t#o# #g#e#t# #h#e#r#e#.# #L#o#v#e#,# #I# #w#i#s#h# #t#o# #n#o#t# #k#i#l#l# #a#n#y#m#o#r#e# #b#u#t# #H#e# #h#a#s#n#'#t# #g#o#t# #f#a#i#t#h# #b#a#c#k# #y#e#t#.# #"# #I# #n#o#d# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k# #d#o#w#n# #w#i#t#h# #t#e#a#r#s# #i#n# #m#y# #e#y#e#s# #a#s# #I# #c#a#n# #f#e#e#l# #t#h#e# #p#a#i#n# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #h#a#d#.# ##

#J#a#c#e# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r#e#d#"# #Y#o#u# #s#h#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #d#o# #t#h#a#t# #,# #l#o#v#e#.# #Y#o#u#'#l#l# #h#u#r#t# #y#o#u#r#s#e#l#f#.# #Y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #t#h#a#t#.#"##

#I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #u#p# #a#n#d# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r#e#d#"# #I#t#'#s# #h#a#r#d# #n#o#t# #t#o#.# #T#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #h#e#r#e# #a#n#d# #a#n#g#e#l#s#.# #F#e#e#l#i#n#g#s# #g#e#t# #m#i#x#e#d# #u#p# #a#n#d# #i# #c#a#n#'#t# #d#o# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #b#u#t# #f#e#e#l# #t#h#e# #p#a#i#n#.#"##

#I# #f#e#e#l# #m#o#r#e# #p#a#i#n# #a#n#d# #g#o# #d#o#w#n# #t#o# #m#y# #k#n#e#e#s# #c#o#v#e#r#i#n#g# #m#y# #e#y#e#s# #c#r#y#i#n#g#.# #J#a#c#e# #h#u#g#g#e#d# #m#e# #a#n#d# #c#o#o#e#d# #i#n# #g#r#e#e#k# #t#o# #m#e#.##

#"#W#h#a#t#'#s# #w#r#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r#?# #I#s# #s#h#e# #o#k#a#y#?#"# #a#s#k#e#d# #J#i#m#.##

#J#a#c#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #u#p# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#"# #S#h#e#'#s# #a# #v#e#r#y# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# #a#n#g#e#l#.# #S#h#e# #h#a#s# #p#o#w#e#r#s# #t#h#a#t# #n#o# #a#n#g#e#l# #c#a#n# #h#a#v#e#.# #I#t# #h#u#r#t#s# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #m#a#k#e#s# #h#e#r# #c#r#y#.# #T#e#a#r#s# #o#f# #r#e#d#.# #T#h#e# #t#e#a#r#s# #o#f# #b#l#o#o#d# #w#h#o# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #s#h#e#d#e#d#.#"##

#I# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #m#y# #b#l#o#o#d#y# #h#a#n#d#s# #f#r#o#m# #m#y# #t#e#a#r#s#.# #I# #c#h#o#k#e# #a#n#d# #g#a#s#p# #a#s# #I# #f#e#e#l# #m#o#r#e# #p#a#i#n#.# #I# #s#t#a#n#d# #u#p# #a#n#d# #g#o# #t#o# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#e#.# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #f#e#e#l# #m#o#r#e# #c#o#m#i#n#g#.# #A#n# #a#r#m#y#.##

#"#J#a#c#e#,# #T#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #m#o#r#e# #c#o#m#i#n#g#.# #W#e# #m#u#s#t# #g#e#t# #r#e#a#d#y#.#"# #I# #s#a#y# #g#r#a#b#b#i#n#g# #m#y# #s#w#o#r#d# #a#n#d# #a# #.#2#2# #o#u#t# #o#f# #o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #b#a#g#s# #w#i#t#h# #a#m#m#o#n#i#t#i#o#n#.# #I# #g#o# #u#p# #t#o# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#f# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#n#d# #a#n#d# #w#a#i#t#.# 


End file.
